


The Road

by WendigoStudios66



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Monsters, Other, road - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoStudios66/pseuds/WendigoStudios66
Summary: A young amnesic person finds them self stranded on a dirt road with no memory of who they are and how they got there, the only thing they know is that they're here on this road and they're alone. Or are they?





	The Road

Darkness, that's all what it was around me however it didn’t seem to be the correct term to describe this place but was the most appropriate one. A dark sky that stretched out like a black void hovered over me from far away but it wasn't like a normal night sky, it held no moon or any stars, it was just pure black yet I could still see the dirt road that was ahead of me.  
That would’ve been unnerving enough for me but apparently no, that was not enough, the road itself was like the empty sky: empty, void of any signs of life, no people, no animals and no signs of houses or cities in the distance, all there was the dirt road along with two grassy hills on either side of me that led to nowhere if I had decided to walk toward them.  
I gave a fearful swallow as my wide eyes travelled around the road I was walking on, looking behind me and in front of me but like I had expected, there wasn't anything there, just the road and me. I take a deep breath as I tried to calm my nerves that spiked a little from sudden dread that I felt in my chest, I wiped some sweat off my brow as my eyes shut on their own and my head bowed, they honestly almost hurt from how long I've kept them open despite there being no light here.  
My feet continued forward on the road like they were carrying my body on their own accord, the sound of the dirt crunching under my sneaker - clad feet was the only thing that filled the void - muted world I now inhabit, a soft breeze blew through the grassy hills and moved some of the dirt but I didn’t hear anything, I felt it but didn't hear it. While I kept walking which was probably a bad idea, I put my head in my hands as I tried to keep myself calm, telling myself that it was safe, I was safe and it was okay as well as scolding myself for being scared of nothing there.  
However that reassurance only did the opposite, instead of calming me down, it drove my fears up even more. My heart began pounding hard in my chest like an echo in a deep cave and was the only thing I heard beside my soft-pounding feet on the dirt road, this only scared me even more and I pulled my face from my hands and stopped dead in my tracks, stopping the sound of my footsteps but leaving the beat of my heart in the air.  
My breathing grew heavy as my eyes widened once again, rustling through the soft grass along with my long-sleeved shirt and jeans as well as my short brown hair, however that wasn’t my focus. I scanned the area with my eyes, squinting hard to try to see better if there was something there, but once again nothing appeared.  
I gave a sigh of relief, lowering myself to the ground to take a break, I hadn’t noticed that my energy had begun to run out while I was walking. I took another deep breath through my nose as I settled against the grassy hill, it felt cool against my back but not cold enough to make me jump, this was good for me since I was feeling tired and hot from that walk anyway. I raised my right wrist which held my watch, it read: 5:00 am Monday. I sighed heavily as I lowered my wrist, lowering my head so I was staring at the empty black sky, my head gave a little pound but it didn’t hurt nearly as much.  
At this point, you’re probably wondering who I am and what on earth I'm doing here and to be honest, I'm wondering too. But I have no idea who am I or what I'm doing here. My mind has lost almost traces of memory of myself, my life, my childhood or anything in between, the only thing I remember was walking a dirt road like this, crashing down a hill and waking up here with no memory. I must've really hit my head hard to lose my memory like that, despite searching everything I still had on me like my watch, clothes etc, I hadn’t retraced any memory of who I was.  
But in all honesty, getting my memory back wasn’t as important as getting out of this place, you may be wondering why. But if you were in my shoes, having a case of amnesia, thrown out into an unnatural dark dirt road and spent hours or days searching for a way out with something on your tail, hunting you down then you probably wouldn't care about getting your memory back at that moment and would just want to escape, you could get your amnesia fixed later when you got out if there was a way out that is.  
I had been searching high and low or rather as high and low as I could for a way out of this place, however the road only goes straight in an infinite loop. There's nothing at the end of it, it just loops on and on like a never-ending song going on repeat forever and ever. I had been walking on the same dirt road over and over, day after day, going in the same direction only to find nothing just the road. At first, I just thought it was just disorientation after my wild crash, so it was bound to leave a few scars and problems that would need a doctor's help. However after a while of walking, I began to grow impatient and frustrated, I kicked at the road which knocked down a few pebbles into the grassy hills then I backtracked to see if there was another way out.  
However no duh and my frustration only grew more and I found myself cursing at the top lungs and kicking at the road once again as if I thought I could dig up an exit with my feet if I kicked at the dirt hard enough. Nothing happened, no exit nor a giant hole came up from my struggle, but I didn’t give up, my stubborn determination didn't let me give up that easily. So the next place I tried was the two grassy hills, but those only led to nowhere but the road after a full minute of walking almost a mirrored reality was beside the road. So after that attempt failed, I just simply wandered forward down the dark road, probably hoping that if I kept going straight, something would change. Days passed with nothing happening.  
Wait, was it days ago? Or weeks? Or months? I don’t know! Down here in this completely dark and unnatural place, time doesn’t exist even with my watch on my wrist to tell me the time, minutes then hours then days have all become blurred together. I’m not even sure if my home still exists anymore or if I could find it at all, my memory is lost after all so who knows if I would ever get any trace of my memories back. I punched the side of my head with my fists, the pounding returned in almost full force but the pain at least distracted me from my train of thought, I shouldn’t think like that, I couldn’t, but I was running out of options. Being trapped in a place with no sense of time, control and no sun can really do something to a person.  
I sigh as both my arms drop to the ground, my head throbbing painfully from punching it, but I really didn’t care at the moment. I turned away from the sky and toward the grass, I could still see the void but it was less visible now, my focus started to blur as I could my body threatening to shut down on me, but I allowed it, I had lost a lot of energy and I needed to rest. It might seem crazy to sleep in a place like this, but I really didn’t have a choice, I needed to sleep, I needed to keep my energy. I need….ed to...find a...way….out.

A few minutes later  
I awoke with a start, my heart pounding madly in my chest, my nerves on fire, my body trembled like mad, my eyes wide with terror and adrenaline flowed through my veins. My breaths came out in ragged heavy gasps as my wide eyes scanned the area, looking for any sign for some creature who was after me. However my nerves calmed once I figured out where I was and how I was, I took a deep breath as I lowered my head, sighing in relief. I was safe and sound thankfully and nothing had happened while I was asleep.  
Although nothing had happened to me, I couldn’t be certain I was safe for good. I stood on my feet then stretched and cracked my neck to get some feeling back, I groaned as a small bit of pain soared through my body but after a moment it cooled down. I took a breath then looked to the road in front of me, then looked behind me. When I saw nothing ahead and behind me, I started walking forward once again, my vision was a bit blurry and my mind was a bit hazy but it wasn’t too serious to hinder me.  
I kept my eyes downward, watching my feet with a bored facial expression on my face as I kept walking. It seemed like walking around an empty muted area for a long time can make someone go crazy or rather bored since nothing is happening but then again, thus might be a good thing, maybe there wasn't anything here and I could get out of here quickly.  
From behind me, something echoed. I jumped and immediately looked behind me, but like before, there was nothing but the road behind me. I looked back to the front of the road, putting a hand to my face. Quietly I scolded myself once again, it was an empty road with nothing on it and it was safe here and I shouldn’t be scared….the echo came once again, this time more louder. I almost jumped out of my skin as my body moved on my command, I broke out in a cold sweat as icy fear started to take hold of my core.  
For a full minute, I just stood there frozen on the spot with held breath, listening hard to my surroundings, waiting for something that didn’t fit in the muted world of the road to echo again. It took one agonzing minute for the sound to come, but this time it didn’t sound like an echo, it sounded like some kind of scratching sound like claws scratching on metal, a very unpleasant sound to my ears. I gritted my teeth, shut my eyes and covered my ears yet I could still hear it though it was muffled but not by much.  
I groaned in annoyance, opening one of my eyes to stare down the darkness, trying to glare down a hole in the thick darkness. My head began to pound once again, the headache that had been forced back into my mind came back with a vengeance. I groaned in pain, dropping my arms from my ears and grabbing my head so tightly, I could’ve broken my own skull with the sheer force of my grip, my eyes shut tight as they filled with painful tears.  
I let out a cry of pain as the headache grew worse, my voice started to crack as I cried, I finally gritted my teeth but moans still escaped my lips. I gritted my teeth even tighter to the point where I could’ve broken a tooth but I really didn’t care, I clenched my head with my hands, trying to shift my focus to anything but the noise, however the second I did that, it finally faded.  
My eyes opened and I lowered my arms to the ground, I looked back to the back of the road but I didn’t see anything that was responsible for the unpleasant noise. I sighed in relief when realizing this, my headache was really starting to get worse and if worsed, my amnesia could’ve very likely gotten worse and I couldn’t risk any more damage to my head or my memory or rather lack of memory or my body. I wasn’t a doctor by any means, so I was really making guesses at this point.  
I stood on my feet and started walking forward, at that moment when the scratching and my headache returned. I growled in anger and shot my head back toward the darkness behind me, I was getting sick of this. I was in a dire situation and some idiot was out here messing with me, I wasn’t going to let it continue, I was going to confront them. I should’ve been happy that someone was coming to rescue me, but after the scratching came back, it was clear that they weren’t interested in saving me, I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak.  
Only to snap it back closed as a realization hit me, as I said before, the road was empty, void of any people, animals etc. Even after sending hours or days wandering in this place, I found no sign of anyone or anything here, not even any houses or towns in the distance! So how could there be anyone else in this place with me?! I was snapped back into reality by the scratching sound once again, a low growling sound following in its tracks. My once angry expression shifted into one of fear, my body began trembling, my adrenaline began pumping through my veins and my limbs began shaking. It was at that moment that I realized that what was coming toward me wasn’t human and I needed to avoid them at all costs.  
In less then a second, I turned around and began running for my life as fast as I could, my feet pounded the ground as hard as they would allow, kicking up dirt and sending it in all directions mainly backwards. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest like a marching band in a parade but much louder. My adrenaline rushed through my veins, causing me to become more filled with energy then I usually felt but I needed it as if I wanted to escape. From behind me, the scratching and growling had suddenly advanced up to full-blown running and snarling like a mad dog but much more menacing and hellish.  
For some reason, my eyes trained themselves to look behind me, hoping to catch an image of my pursuer, but the only thing I saw was darkness, nothing more. I tilted my head more and squinted my eyes to see better, only managing to catch sight of two glowing white eyes peering right at me from the darkness. I let out a choked scream at the sight then snapped my head forward, realizing my mistake would get me killed by either the road or the thing chasing me.  
The road continued on and on as I ran, my chest started to hurt from the seconds or hours I was running. My limbs started to ache and my vision started to blur but I pressed on, knowing if I stopped I would be dead. I looked around once again, looking for any sign of escape from that creature. A glint of metal from right in front of me caught my eye, I looked forward to find a large metal gate a few miles away from me along with it was an open door for me to fit through. Instantly, I ran toward it, putting more speed into my feet, putting some distance between myself and the monster behind me.  
The door to the gate became more and more visible and with it, my hope of escape grew more and more. Finally I could probably escape this nightmare! The howls of a thousand demons from behind me caught my attention and snapped me back to reality, however I didn’t need to look behind to know what was going on. With a final burst of speed, I grabbed hold of the metal door, threw myself inside and slammed the door behind me, locking it immediately.  
I panted heavily as I tried to catch my breath, I fell flat onto my stomach as I breathed, sweat rolled down my head and body and onto the dirt ground, turning the dirt a darker shade. A roar from behind me made me jump up and turn around, there running toward the gate was the darkness chasing me, the white eyes still visible and a mouth full of darkness was open and ready to bite down on me.  
I jumped backwards and braced for impact, however the second the creature touched the gate, it dissolved into black ash and disappeared into the darkness from my sight. I stood in place for a few seconds as my mind tried to process what I saw, finally I gave a sigh of relief as I turned around to continue on with the big bad not chasing me anymore, when I did, I gasped in surprise.  
Surrounding me wasn’t the road, it was instead a large forest covered in large trees, bushes etc stretching as far as the eye could see. Green leaves danced in the silent breeze that blew gently almost every five seconds, twigs laid in broken on the straight dirt road that laid out before me in different places. I backed up a little against the gate as fear came back in my gut, this place was never present when I had run down the road. This wasn’t familiar territory and I didn’t trust it, however it was still better than being on the road or in the sights of that creature.  
If I was in my normal life, I would never go down an unfamiliar road but since I had no other choice in this matter, I stepped onto the forest path and began walking forward, if I was going to get out of here, it was either this or the road behind me, this time I chose the former other then the unsafe latter.

A few minutes later  
The sound of dirt and twigs crunching under my feet were the only things heard as I continued through the forest, my head turning back and forth in all directions as I searched around for an exit. I had rested beneath the cover of a tree before, so my body and mind were feeling in better shape than before, however I wasn’t calm completely yet or rather I would never be calm again till I got out of here.  
After almost getting attacked by that creature before, I had my guard on at full force, whatever this place this road was located, it wasn’t friendly. There were dangers presented in this realm of reality that I never knew since I was more preoccupied with walking on the lonely road, looking for a way out.   
This wasn’t a situation I liked, not only did I have to look for a way out of this realm, but I also have to worry about getting my memory back once I exited, and look out for any monsters that lurk around in the darkness. One thing that was firmly written on my to-do list now got bumped up to three, giving me three things to focus on. This probably wouldn’t be so bad if this was someone else, however I was the type of person who was good at focusing on one thing and one thing only, not three or more things at once as I remember one thing I’m focusing on but completely forget the other two.  
I sighed heavily at my misfortunes, dropping my gaze to the ground below me. My feet crushing the dirt and fallen twigs underneath them, I paused then looked behind me to make sure I wasn’t being followed as I swore I heard something behind me. But thankfully for me, there wasn’t anything there, no monsters or my footsteps. I did find not leaving any footsteps a little weird but at the same time, I didn’t question it and was thankfully I wasn’t leaving any for the monster to find.  
I lifted my head upwards to look at the road in front of me, it was still the same as ever, but the forest around me changed. It was rather difficult to see how with the darkness surrounding me, but I swore I saw some of the trees and bushes change direction and place. I gulped harshly and fearfully as I pulled my attention away from them, sweat pooled down my face as the terror began to set back in, I brought my left hand to my face and wiped it free from sweat. I took a deep breath to calm any anxiety I had before continuing on, my steps becoming faster as I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.  
A sudden pounding in my head caused me to pause in my walking, I groaned and brought a hand to my head and rubbed my temples. I shut my eyes as I lowered myself to the ground, taking a break for the time being to let my head relax and stop hurting. From the right of me, I heard a soft scratching sound from somewhere in the trees. My eyes shot open and I stood to my feet almost immediately, my head started to pound even more with pain as the scratching grew louder, however I tried to make it an afterthought as my attention snapped to the right side of the forest.  
The bushes far from me began rustling violently like something big was in there, I froze on the spot almost immediately, my body tensed up and my limbs went stiff. My eyes locked themselves on the bushes as I braced myself in a defensive stand, waiting for some kind of monster to pop out and devour me. I held my breath and I held as still as I possibly could, my teeth gritted tightly together, my head pounding painfully and my fists clenched together.   
Finally the bushes started rustling again, however they turned and headed off in a different direction as if the monster had lost interest in hunting me and went to hunt something. As soon as the bushes stopped rustling, my head stopped pounding. For a few seconds, I just stood there on the spot, confused as hell but when the realization that I avoided death twice in a row hit me, I sighed softly in relief. It seems my aching head had saved me, it acted like a warning signal to stop moving when the monster first appeared, almost like it could detect their presences when I couldn’t.  
I rubbed my temples happily as I finally managed to calm down, for once I was feeling more happy then I usually felt. I finally had a way to avoid death, I finally had a way to avoid the monsters and get out! But the more I thought it about, the more it bothered me as I had no idea how my headaches could detect monsters, there wasn’t any information on headaches that explained this ability. It seems like the road had given me this when I first crashed here as a way to torment me and help me, it made sense to me as this place seemed to be a supernatural realm, but at this point I decided to continue on as my mind told me I needed to escape.  
The walk continued on but I took my steps carefully as I didn’t want to attract any monster’s attention to myself as I didn’t have any supplies on me that I could use to defend myself. The rest of the walk was thankfully uneventful besides the bushes or trees rustling every now and then, but I knew what to do, so I didn’t get caught. My hope of escape was starting to wear thin but my stubborn human instinct didn’t let me give up, as I approached a clearing in the forest, I sighed angrily before dropping to the ground and putting a hand to my face as I tried to think but nothing came to me, no plan, no ideas.  
I snorted in frustration and kicked at a stone that was sticking out of the ground, it rolled for a few seconds before hitting a piece of wood that belonged to a wooden porch connected to a small wooden cabin just sitting there in the middle of the clearing. I looked up at the cabin in confusion and hope before walking up the old steps, wincing at the soft creaking they gave. I walked to the door, finding it boarded up with old wooden planks of wood. I stepped closer and stood on my toes, listening to the soft creaking coming from the wood as I peered inside. It was just an empty building, broken pieces of wood, twigs, leaves and moss covered the ground and walls. Peeling paint that came off in chunks fell from the walls, many holes poked themselves into being with their size and shape.  
I sighed heavily as I dropped back to my feet, realizing that was nothing for me and was just a distraction. So, I turned around and made to head back down the stairs, however I didn’t hear the bushes rustling until it was too late. I let out a scream of horror as I fell forward, crashing into the dirt road with so much force that I almost got cuts from the dirt and stones, however I stood on my feet immediately, not allowing the pain to set in. My head began to hurt once again but this time, I knew what was coming and I wasn’t going to stick around.  
I turned around in the direction of the front of the road and sprinted down it as fast as I could, something almost chomped down on my leg but missed but it didn’t matter, I just had to get away, get away quickly! The howls came from behind me as the thing dashed right toward me, I gritted my teeth and put more speed into my legs, running faster then I did before. Trees, rocks and bushes passed by me in a blur as I ran, making it difficult to catch sight of what was beside me. My chest began to hurt as my heart pounded rapidly in my head, my head throbbed with pain as the thing behind me began catching up. That only fueled my body even more and gave me the motivation to continue running, knowing I would die if I stopped for even a second.  
Quickly I scanned my surroundings, up ahead I spotted a bright light that laid just at the end of the road. I charged toward it, it was only a few miles away and I could make it in time if I kept running. From behind me, the howls of the thing grew more louder with footstep, but I didn’t look back, I kept going, watching as the friendly light grew with each passing second. A smile formed on my face as I was less than two miles from it, my head had stopped throbbing as the footsteps from behind me had ceased. I reached my hand out but I didn’t touch the light as it faded, revealing the true form of the light. I threw my feet out and tried to screech myself to a stop, my feet dug into the dirt, creating two piles of dirt and stones but it was too late.  
I crashed into the wall of rock hard and collapsed onto the ground, knocking me unconscious almost instantly.

A few minutes later  
Darkness, that's all what it was around me however it didn’t seem to be the correct term to describe this place but was the most appropriate one. A dark sky that stretched out like a black void hovered over me from far away but it wasn't like a normal night sky, it held no moon or any stars, it was just pure black yet I could still see the dirt road that was ahead of me.  
From behind me, the sound of scratching sounded and my head began to throb painfully as my eyes turned to see the pure white eyes staring at me from the darkness.


End file.
